Nikki Wald
Nikki Wald is a character in Season Four of the Showtime series DEXTER. She, along with her boyfriend Johnny Rose, were responsible for a series of murders, dubbing them as the Vacation Murderers. Description Nikki is a young, Caucasian woman with long, brown wavy hair. She wears a sleeveless yellowish green top underneath an unzipped, pink long-sleeve jacket atop a set of short bluejeans with what appears to be brown shoes. Personality Not much is known about her apart from how she and her boyfriend rob and kill people. She is shown to be an unstable individual who can react violently, due in part to her meth addiction. This is seen clearly when she learns about Johnny's syphilis and multiple partners, and ends up killing him. Even after she kills Johnny, she has hallucinations that she is still in the hotel with him, talking to his dead body. Early Life She first met Johnny Rose in high school and began a shoplifting crime spree with him before the fourth season where she was eventually caught with Johnny and later testified against him for a reduced sentence. At some unknown point in time Johnny and Nikki rekindled their romance and made a plan to rob people so they could buy a boat and sail off into the sunset. They would later become famous for these crimes as they tended to target tourists, thus earning them the nickname "The Vacation Robbers". History This series of crimes later escalated to murder after one of their victims interrupting them and was incidentally killed in the struggle. After this incident they changed their way of operating, beginning a new spree of killings that got their nickname changed to the "Vacation Murderers". Soon after they committed another murder and took every thing they could find, but later the law caught up to them after Johnny accidentally cut himself on a cactus leaving blood evidence. Because of this Lieutenant Maria LaGuerta and Sergeant Angel Batista come to Nikki's apartment to question her when Nikki and Johnny were just getting home where they opened fire on the officers and took off in a grey sedan. It is not until the fifth episode of the season that they are finally caught after they are suspected of gunning down Frank Lundy and Detective Debra Morgan with Lundy dead and Morgan alive. Sergeant Batista takes advantage of a reporter, Christine Hill, by telling her about Johnny's syphilis and multiple partners in an attempt to cause a rift in their relationship. When Nikki sees the news article however, she overreacts and ends up killing Johnny and hallucinating until she is eventually tasered by Detective Joey Quinn in a back alley. In episode six, Nikki confesses to the Vacation Robberies and Murders, but not to shooting Debra and Lundy. Debra confronts Nikki in jail about the shooting. Debra threatens to lie and say that she saw Nikki that night. After a long back-and-forth, Nikki convinces Debra that she had nothing to do with Lundy's murder. After this, it is presumed that Nikki is sent to prison as she is never seen again. Victims * Johnny Rose * She and Johnny killed two people during robberies,. Attempted Victims * Angel Batista * Maria LaGuerta Related Pages * Vacation Murderers * Vacation Murders Case Gallery Nikki Wald home.PNG|'Nikki arrives home' Nikki Wald and Johnny Rose.PNG|'Nikki and Johnny' Nikki Wald Killer.jpg|'Nikki with a gun, while high on meth' Nikki Wald in jail.PNG|'Nikki in jail' Deb tries to hurt Nikki.PNG|'Deb grabs Nikki' Appearances Season Four * "Living the Dream" (killing spree only; not seen) * "Remains to Be Seen" (killing spree only; not seen) * "Blinded by the Light" * "Dirty Harry" * "If I Had a Hammer" Category:Incarcerated Category:Characters Category:Season 4 characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Secondary antagonists Category:Killers not revealed immediately Category:Attempted Murderers Category:Long range killers Category:Accomplices to murder Category:Drug Users Category:Murderers Category:Thieves & Robbers Category:Indexter